deserted_cryptfandomcom-20200215-history
Endono
Endono is a Saiyan Elite working for Therma. Description Endono is a Saiyan male with grayish skin and black hair, which unlike most saiyans, is not very spiky. He wears black and orange armor, a black jumpsuit, white gloves, and orange tipped white boots. he also has been known to use a red scouter. Other information Endono has a power level of 12865, higher than his cohorts Seri and Spunich, who have power levels of 6500 and 2555, respectively. Any question of his strength leads to him attacking whoever dared to question it. This, more times than not, leads to him getting badly beaten, if the person he attacks is significantly stronger than him. Despite how often this happens, Endono never seems to learn his lesson. In the times he actually is stronger, a quick punch to the gut puts a silence to any doubt of his strength. In battles, Endono fights very brutally, often attempting to break limbs. If a fight doesn't go well, he fights more pragmatically; going for sensitive areas, doing anything to try and affect his opponent, and going for more frantic and wild moves such as jabbing, scratching and biting. Seri holds a high amount of respect for Endono and the two have been known to be in a relationship. meanwhile, Spunich often runs his mouth, often earning himself beatings by his superior commander. Endono has no real qualms with with Parini, although his frequent training with Tato, whom the Saiyan elite often antagonizes, has led to friction between the two. Unin, meanwhile, acts incredibly cocky, claiming he could take Endono out in a fight. However, whenever Endono challenges him to a fight, he's always 'busy', or 'sick', or 'about to go on a mission'. As stated before, Endono often antagonizes Tato, rightfully seeing him as a weakling. This leads to a mutual hatred between the two. Whilst Asuparo wants to join Endono and his crew, Endono sees him as a liability. The elite is also perplexed by Borega, seeing her as a freak due to her general disinterest towards fighting. Zurukini is often a target towards Endono's antagonistic behavior, mostly due to having a lower power level, his drinking habits, trying to get a rise out out him, and unlike his friend Tato, actually tries to fight Endono. Endono tried to mess with Agrula and Bursyru but the two double-teamed him and actually beat him. Kills Unknown Powers Neptune Wave- A ki blast that involves bringing his arms out in front of him and firing from the tips of his fingers. can be used with both hands, one hand, or can be used akimbo. Saturn Crash- A melee attack, which involves smashing his elbows into his opponent's head. Jupiter Frenzy- A barrage of ki blasts which he uses in an attempt to overwhelm his opponent. Mars Finish- An attack Endono uses with Seri. He launches a large yet weak ki blast at his opponent, in an attempt to make them think fast. with them focused on the blast, this leaves Seri able to take them by surprise and impale them with her hand and use a ki blast to char their insides and blast through their back, killing them. Venus Blade- An energy attack that involves channeling his ki into his hand, enabling him to use his hand as a blade. Mercury Beam- A thin beam which can pierce his opponent, and if they're weak enough, cause them to explode. Galaxial Cannon- A powerful, yet draining attack. Endono channels as much of his ki as possible, and lets loose a colossal blast, powerful enough to cause enormous destruction, more than likely killing his opponent. Endono has nearly died several times using this attack. Transformations Great Ape Endono's tail allows him to turn into a great ape with the help of the moon. Trivia *Endono, like all Saiyans, is named after a vegetable, in this case Endō, pea in Japanese. Gallery ddpecpy-ce7db741-28be-4759-8bc2-93750bb64e5a.png|Endono. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Villains